After Hours in the Hub
by sabres-love-janto
Summary: Ianto stays late at the Hub, and Jack has plans for him. Janto. Slash. PWP.


Jack sat at his desk in the Hub, watching Ianto as he walked around, cleaning up after everyone had left. He sighed softly as Ianto bent over to pick something off of the ground and throw it into a black trash bag, feeling himself get hard as the fabric of his suit tightened around that perfect ass. Ianto put the trash outside, washed his hands and walked into Jack's office, sitting on the desk next to his boss.

"All finished," he said, and Jack grabbed him by the hips, pulling him into his lap and kissing his lips. Ianto kissed him back gently, letting Jack explore his mouth with his tongue, before the men made their way down the ladder to Jack's living quarters.

Jack growled against Ianto's mouth, his hands roaming up and down the younger man's chest and back. Ianto leaned into the deep kiss, moaning softly as Jack began to tweak his nipples through his shirt. He began to unbutton the older man's shirt, sliding the bracers down his shoulders and pulling the shirt off, running his hands along the older man's chest through the white undershirt. Jack gently squeezed the growing bulge between Ianto's legs, causing Ianto to moan again, louder this time. Jack pulled away, breathing heavily as he unbuttoned the younger man's shirt, throwing it to the ground and gaining yet another moan as he sucked on his nipples. His back arched toward Jack as he kissed lower down his body, teasing the man with his tongue. Jack slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the younger man's trousers, pulling them, along with his boxers, down his legs, caressing his thighs as he went. Ianto moaned with every action, his erection pressing against Jack's cheek. Jack smirked as he kissed his way back up his lover's legs, gently licking his inner thighs.

He teased his balls, gently rolling them around in his mouth with his tongue and Ianto gasped, thrusting his hips forward at the motion. Jack grinned and licked his way from his balls to the tip of his cock, taking him into his mouth, licking and sucking gently before bobbing his head up and down the shaft. Ianto groaned loudly as Jack moved faster and faster, crying out his lover's name as he came, hard, into the older man's mouth. Jack smiled as he swallowed all of his cum, enjoying the taste of it in his mouth before pulling back. He quickly undressed himself and lay back as Ianto's hands began working on his cock, groaning softly as he worked his magic. Ianto kissed all down Jack's body, taking the tip of his cock into his mouth as he massaged his balls. Jack groaned louder, pushing his hips upward, encouraging Ianto to take more of him in. Ianto complied, taking all of Jack into his mouth and licking and sucking him until he came hard. Ianto swallowed, but some escaped from the corner of his mouth, sliding down to his chin. Jack pulled Ianto back up, licking away the excess and kissing his lover passionately.

He pulled a bottle of lube from a desk drawer and slicked himself up before liberally coating three fingers and pressing his middle one against Ianto's entrance. Ianto groaned softly, pressing himself back against Jack's finger before Jack added a second, stretching him gently. He hit the prostrate and Ianto groaned louder, eyes closed as Jack added a third finger. Once he was satisfied that Ianto was stretched enough to take him, he pressed his cock to Ianto's entrance, pushing gently into him. Ianto leaned back into it, gasping as Jack fully entered him. As soon as Ianto was used to him, he began pumping in and out, moving faster as Ianto groaned in his ear. He hit Ianto's prostrate with every stroke, causing the younger man's moans to become louder and more breathless. He took his cock in his hands, pumping him as he moved his hips. Ianto cried out Jack's name as he came hard all over Jack's hand, feeling Jack fill him mere moments later. Jack pulled out of Ianto, cleaned them both off, and they settled back into the bed, falling asleep in each others' arms.


End file.
